


Different Buzz

by rogersrabbit



Series: Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 03B, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Stiles tries to find relief after being released from the Nogitsune.





	Different Buzz

Liquor, pills, meth, sex.

Dull the pain, the memories, the horrors his body inflicted.

The blood on his hands again.

Death feeding the beast within.

Not enough. He needs a different buzz.

Derek’s willing; used to others using his body.

He didn’t show tonight.

Snorting the powder on the table, he throws back a shot and eyes his victim pool.

Smirk reminiscent of how Derek used to look at him.

Sauntering up to his prey, he’s spotted, the man caught willingly, follows.

His back to a wall, pants undone, nails digging into the back of the guys head, sweet relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by K.Flay's _High Enough_.


End file.
